that time class 3-A time traveled
by royal cans
Summary: class 3-A does what other third years do but one day they got hit by a time travel quirk. How will their younger selves react to everything that has changed, new relationships, new everything Ships (every ship is valid these are just the ones that I like) : kiribaku, todomomo, Kaminari x Jirou I haven’t decided yet (I do not own My Hero Academia)
1. The big boom

Author's note: it's 2am and I'm writing a fanfic so don't please mind my grammar and mistakes.. anyway class 3-A does what other third years do but one day they got hit by a time travel quirk. How will their younger selves react to everything that has changed, new relationships, new everything

_Ships (every ship is valid these are just the ones that I like) : kiribaku, todomomo, Kaminari x Jirou or Shinsou I haven't decided yet_

Aizawa calls his students outside. They know that it's going to be just one more training day, just one more simple lesson about villain fighting...

At least that's what they thought.

Everybody's outside, just chatting, getting ready for the class, and then, **BOOM**

A bright light appears out of nowhere, and disappeares just as quickly, and there is 9 _people,_just standing there, looking almost as shocked as class 1-A was.

Everyone's first thought was "_we've been attacked, oh no, oh shit" _and while Bakugo is getting ready to attack, Midoriya noticed that something was off... really off. These people look SO MUCH like them. He remembers Toga's quirk and starts mumbling about who these people might be. Now Bakugo is already attacking.

He attacked the guy who looked incredibly similar to Todoroki who dodged his attack like it was nothing and threw him at the other end of the training ground.

Then one of the strangers, the red haired guy, starts talking

"HEY HEY, be careful, we don't mean no harm, but oh shit are you guys real?"

"Yeah very real, and we REALLY are going to beat ur villain-asses" said Bakugo who was now already back and ready to strike again.

"Villains? Wait u r talking about us right? HAHAHAH we aren't villains, but I gotta ask what year is it?"

The read-haired guy who was the spitting image of Kirishima spoke again

"2019. And if u aren't villains than u need to prove it. And explain why are you here." Said Aizawa Sensei who seemed to ignore the outside appearance of the strangers.

Instead of doing as they are told to, they start talking to each other

"There is no way that that villains quirk worked"

"Maybe it's just an illusion"

"No way, guys, I think it's real"

"Well whatever it is we have to figure out how to get out of here"

Aizawa was starting to get angry "And where do you think you are going?!"

"O-oh we are so sorry for the miss understanding!" The tall green haired boy stepped up "Listen we are actually... how do I say this... ugh what about the butterfly effect... ughh..UGHh"

"You know what, screw the butterflies" said the blonde stranger, and pulled out something that looked like a hero license? But there is no way...

on the license was written:

_Bakugou Katsuki _

_U.A. high 3rd year_

_Ground Zero_

"HEY THAT'S A FAKE HOW DARE YOU USE MY NAME YOU EXTRA" shouted the 1A's Bakugou who was, in truth, really confused.

The green haired boy starts talking again:

"Okay there's no going back now...

Listen we fought with a not so dangerous villain, at least we thought so... then he starts blabbering about sending us all back in time and, we didn't believe him because, we didn't think it's possible that such a random villain has a such a dangerous quirk...

So long story short... we are from the future, yes we are class 3-A, it's great to see you all again"

**_"WHAAT??"_**

"You guys are lying"

"But they do look a lot like us"

"What are we going to do??

"What if they really are from future?"

"I choose to trust you" said Aizawa and everyone was in great shock "Maybe because that license is too hard to fake, it has a special code, and that, right now there's no quirk complex enough to fake all of this... I'll bring you to principal Nedzu he will know what to do" he said calmly"And you" now talking to his students "You go inside the dorms... I'll inform you about everything later"

**_~an hour or so later~_**

Class 1-A is in the common room, still discussing what happens earlier that day and suddenly, the ten strangers walk into the common room

"Hi soo... they found out that we aren't villains and we will have to stay here until we figure out a way to go back to our time.. then Shinsou will use his mind control quirk to make you forget what you saw and prevent the butterfly effect and paradox and what not... so I guess we are straying together till than right?" Said what now they knew was the older Kirishima with a big smile on his face...

Now class 1-A knew who they were... the 8 strangers: Bakugo, Midoriya, Momo, Jirou, Shinsou, Kaminari, Kirishima, Uraraka and Todoroki.

Who knew he'd be this tall.. and he looked kind of... stronger? Might be because of the scars that he had now, and his hair was also visibly longer.

The class 3-A started making themselves at home just casually sitting wherever they found a place to sit..

"Wow this place sure didn't change a lot don't you think guys?" Said the older kaminari, who, surprisingly didn't change a lot, his hair was a bit short her almost invisibly shorter his height was the same but he also did have a few new scars that looked like burn marks

"Yeah but it does bring back memories" Said Momo whosehair was longer, face more matured and she was as pretty as before

The younger class started noticing all the changes on them selves with the biggest ones being Bakugo's and Midoriya's

Bakugo now has a side cut that couldn't suit him better, he had a big scar on his chin and he looked overall more buffed and was somehow.. calmer

Midoriya was now one of the tallest people of the group, for sure taller than Bakugou who was now shorter than Kirishima too and he didn't look just.. umm.. like a broccoli anymore? His face was A LOT more matured and his overall complexion was just somehow tied together by it. He had a lot of scars on his arms.. nothing new.. looks like he kept breaking them a bit longer.

Todoroki was also really tall, and although his face was serious as usual, his movements were just a bit more... I guess you could say.. lively.

And so the list of changes goes on...

The youger teens wee just staring.. like they didn't believe what's going on.. and staring more and more till Mina spoke up

" So you are going to erase our memories huh... well why not make the most of it! Tell us EVERYTHING about the future!!"

"Well that's not a bad idea I guess" said the future Jirou

"Ok what do you guys wanna know first?" Says the future Deku

Bakugou grins " who is the strongest among you?"

His future self laughs, honestly laughs, like Bakugou doesn't laugh "what's going on is that really bakugo" everyone thinks.

"Listen kid it's not all about winning, you can loose too you know? But I can inform you very well that you are one of the strongest don't worry... But right now we aren't fighting for the title of the strongest or the best cause that would be too fucking dangerous, and just cause you are annoying, know that you. are. weak. too." the older bakugo was saying calmly and everyone's jaw just dropped to the floor.

"What did you say you old brat?!"

"I said you are weak too you know" and than he smirked and started shouting in a teasing voice "LOK GUYS IM BAKUGOU KATSUKI AND IM WEAK! I CAN LOOSE A FIGHT OR TWO! DOESNT MATTER!"

the older teens laughed but the youger ones wee actually kind of scared.

"Ha just kidding, at the end of the day you have to win in order to save right?" Said older bakugo again and then say down again and that left everyone thinking.

"Okay what do you wanna know next?" Said older kaminari like nothing just happened.

Mina slams her hand on the table with a serious and dangerous look on her face "_couples."_

_"_Yeah there is no way that all of you are still single!" Cheered hagurake.

"Oh shit they are right!" Said older kaminari

"Oh my gosh they don't know..." said older kirishima

"This is gonna be exciting" older Momo smiled and than stood up.


	2. About Blushing

_Author's note: _Sorry if I spelled some of the character's names wrong!! Enjoy the next chapter!

Also I'm in school rn I'm a rebel

Today is Area 51 Raid I was waiting for this kdbwhdhushshdjke

(This and next chapter will be mostly about relationships, but I'm planing on writing A LOT more chapters so...) please leave reviews so I know what you guys like! :))

**_•••_**

_"This is gonna be exciting" older Momo smiled and than stood up._

_ **•••**_

Momo stood up, and every older teen seemed to have a huge smile on their faces. Attention was completely on her.

"I can't wait to see their reactions... I mean that's us 2 years ago, who would have known... huh?" She spoke

"Yeah this will be fun to Watch... oh god things can change a lot in bra ti years" jirou said

"Ok, ok,"sighed shinsou "who wanted to go first"

"Me!" Smiled older Yaoyorozu while the youger one tought "_so i did End up dating someone"_

The class 1A's girls cheered "woohoo!! Let's go Momo-chan! "

The older momo smiles genly and puta her hand near the older todoroki. He takes her hand, and stands up while still holding onto it. He looks at her straight into eyes, and she looks at him. At this point Midoriya already started his muttering and then:

"Ladies and gentlemen meet my boyfriend Shoto!"

"**Huh?!"**

Young Momo blushes so hard and covers her face with her hands "_oh my god oh my god_" she thinks to her self

Teen start literally screaming "WOW! You're so lucky! Todoroki-kin huh? Way to go Momo-Chan!" Said mina while Momo was still blushing

Class 1-A was basically in shock.

But no one was more surprised than the poor young Todoroki. He just kinda stood there waiting for this dream to end.

~Todoroki's point of view-

What-

What's the meaning of this.

How can i-

What?

I'm going to be a hero.

She is going to be a hero.

One day we have to save people... I-I can't I just can't become like my old man... yoyourozu-San... how did that happen, Yeah this is a dream

...

No this is truth

...

It might be a nightmare

...

I just want the best for her. I can't. Be. Like. My. Old. Man.

...

But he is trying to improve right now...

DOESNT MATTER.

I can't let this happen

**~Back to normal point of view"**

While Todoroki's blunt self was overthinking everything the older Momo walk up to him. She grabbed his sholder and said almost as a wishper

"You are doing great"

She smiles. His future girlfriend smiles. His older self smiles. Does he smile often? Who knows. "But maybe" younger Todoroki thought "maybe I and doing great.

Midoriya is still mumbling to him self girls are still chatting very loudly some people seem bored.

To break the clamour Older Morison's says:

"Ok who is next?" With a bright smile.

"Can I go next" older kaminari raised his hand

At this everyone starts laughing

"Where did you get a girlfriend man?! " younger Sero teased his friend

"Wait dunce face is dating somebody-" bakugo was shocked

"HEY HEY that's rude guys... now please continue and please tell me everything!"

Younger kaminari said with excitement and but only the sharpest eye could notice.. he was a bit worried.

" ok ok!" Class 3-A's Denki stands up.

"So I fugured some stuff out..." at this he looked his outing self straight into eyes with strict glowing eyes.

"And decided I'm better off like this" youger kaminari seemed scared... but he knew what he is talking about... unlike everybody else.

(_Authors note: if you didn't notice this is a bit "kaminari traitor theory" __related but I wrote it this way so everyone can imagine what they actually think it is! tell me if you wanna read more about it in this fic)_

The older Denki changed the topic quickly and they didn't really get an explanation about what he was talking about

"So long story short I liked her we went on a few dates... she liked me and now I'm in love! Who would have guessed right?"

"Aww that was sweet of you kaminari-kun" said younger Uraraka and truly everyone agreed

"Please greet my girlfriend Jirou Kyoka!"

"**NO.WAY."**

Jirou stands up, and notices everyone's shocked faces.

"Heh" she smiles and gives her boyfriend a peck on a cheek.

Oh boy. _Oh boy._

Their youger selves were already blushing hard enough this was just too much.

They were sitting close to each other and then just moved at least 2 meters away just awkwardly standing there.

Then went on the long explanation more like a lesson that they shouldn't be embarrassed.. and boa bla bla... they love each other... and bla bla bla. But no one really heard anything at this point. Four people in the class were already just a blushing mess. People were laughing cheering.. screaming.

Momo explained everything that her and todoroki Had that they both liked.. they both shared passion for studying... and seems like their fist date was actually a study date! Todoroki smiled softly. Their first kiss was outside of the dorms after sunset and Momo was almost bragging about how romantic and perfect it was! Todoroki tried to convince everyone that he didn't plan it and that it was perfect just because! Now the kids were blushing again.

Kaminari's and Jirou's first date was in a fast food restaurant and then they sang songs all day... that's when they realized they had the same taste in music! They often go to comedy shows and double dates! Jirou was thinking "that's so cute" while kaminari was really proud of himself! Their first kiss was actually a dare when they were playing truth or dare and it was before they were officially dating! Everyone laughed at this

"Typical kaminari" said younger kirishima

"Well we can't really loose in truth or there those are the rules!" Smiled Jirou

"Oh who wants to hear the next one!" Said older Uraraka

"Yes please" said class 1-A

"May I?" Stood up older Kirishima and jokingly bowed down

"OH YES!" The young kirishima was really excited "I'M NEXT! Congrats on dating someone bro!" Said kirishima to his older self

Bakugo didn't rely pay attention till now... but like, you could call kirishima his _friend_ **(**he doesn't need friend just to be clear :( **) **he might as well listen till an interesting topic pops up.

"Oh kirishima-kun! I wonder who the **lucky lady** is~" girls teased kirishima.

At this sentence the class 3-A just stands. where they were. bluntly. a few people let out a "pffft" sound.

"O-okay."sttutered older kirishima "this might be a bit harder to say than I thought..."

"What?" Young kirishima was confused

"Just freaking tell them" said older Bakugou with a smirk on his face. Oh he was already enjoying what's about to happen.

"Ummm... Bakugo why don't you go first!"

"Wait I don't want-" But he didn't really have any choice

class 1-A was in complete scilence._ Who could possibly deal with Bakugou?_


	3. Notice!(sorry it’s not a new chapter!)

Hey guys! Just a quick notice! I read you reviews! ;))Thanks for leaving your opinions so I just wanted to say this is the first fic that I'm writing that I decided to publish! I was writing it for myself and decided to publish it and I don't have an organised writing time so it's really messed up! I noticed my mistakes as much as you did but I am planning on writing better five in the future and I have a lot planned out for this story so stick around cause I always think that the some of the first chapters aren't the best

Thanks for reading and I know that this notice was annoying but what can I do!

(P.S. the reason I didn't say this all earlier is cause I **know** it's really boring to read and people usually don't care and that's completely normal!)

_-author royal cans UwU_


	4. Why so surprised?

I didn't say this earlier but the timeline is right before the newest internships arc in manga!!!

_Author's Note: _Hey guys!! I saw that a lot of words in this fic repeat over and over... I'll have to work on that. Anyway enjoy the next chapter and thanks for reading!

_Class 1-A was in complete silence. **Who could possibly deal with Bakugou?**_

_** •••**_

So they all just sat there in svilence more excited than ever. Wow they got into the best hero school but now oh man this was more stressful than the exams they got.

But then youger bakugo stands up with an angry look on his face. _Why didn't we expect this earlier._

"What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"How did I BECOME LIKE YOU" youger bakugo shouted.

"WHAT BRAT ARE YOU TRYING TO SAY THAT THERE IS SOMETHING WRONG WITH ME" older bakugo responded. _Ok maybe he didn't change that much._

"OBVIOUSLY! DID YOU FORGET WHERE YOU ARE? HERO SCHOOL. NOT A DATING SIMULATOR."

"FOR YOUR INFORMATION I CAN BE WHATEVER THE F*UCK I WANT! I CAN BE A HERO. or. I. could. be. more. than. that."

They argued like that for a while and it was starting to just look funny. They were both loud and now yelling only nonsense.

"Hey babe calm down-" said older Kirishima when everyone started trying to make them stop shouting.

_Oh. _Class was dead silent. You could cut the tension in the room with a knife you could almost smell the confusion.

"O-oi what did you say?" Youger Kirishima was the first to speak up.

_"well no turning back now...I should really watch what I say.." _thought older kirishima

Instead of answering older Bakugo turned around grabbed kirishima's shirt, kirishima put his hands on bakugou's cheeks and then

**they freaking kissed.**

Everyone's eyes widened. It was a long kiss you could say. And class 1-A kinda lost the ability to speak at the moment.

"I knew it." Youger Mina and Deku whispered to themselves.

"We showed them Ei" smirked older bakugo

"This wasn't a competition you know?" Smiled older Kiri

"How the-" bakugo said, confused

"What the-" kirishima tried to speak

The two boys accidentally made eye contact and looked away awkwardly. This was normal for bakugo, if you make eye contact keep staring. What the hell is going on?

"Come on guys why are you so surprised?" Older kirishima asked

"HA THIS IS GOLD KIRISHIMA AND BAKUGO ARE DATING" kaminari laughed

Yeah, it was funny. Our gremlin bakugo and the sunshine boy kiri- together? dating? It's only normal that the kids were surprised

"Well..well how did you guys end up together?" Youg deku spoke shyly and younger bakugo gave him a death stare.

"Easy! We were practically made for each other!" Older kirishima was proud of himself

"Yeah we're the best freaking couple! The power couple! Beat that!" Older bakugo smirked

"Hey 'Suki you're right but like let's not not brag now, they asked how-"

"Wait what did you call him-" youger bakugo cut him off

"What? Oh you mean 'Suki? As in Katsuki" Older kirishima scrached his head

The whole class 1-A was screaming:

**"SUKI"**

Younger Kirishima was basically dying... and bakugo...well... I don't really know the word to describe what he was doing? His face was expressionless, he was shouting to make everyone stop, and was he embarrassed? Most likely, yes.

"Ok, how in the world did that happen?" Younger Ochako asked

"Yeah how did you guys start dating I mean this was the most unpredictable one yet!" Young Momo said

"_Not really" _Deku and Mina thought.

Turns out that they liked each other for a little while but denied it, and to this day they still deny that they did. So one day valentines came up and Kirishima used a weird pick up line to ask Bakugo out.

"Which puck up line?" Asked one of the kids.

"PLEASE DO NOT SAY IT" Older kirishima said to his friends.

"It's not important" Older bakugo said.

"Oh he said: _was that an earthquake or did you just rock my world" _Older todoroki said bluntly

Yeah there it was. Kirishima started blushing. Older teens were laughing

"Hey hey stop it how would you ask bakugo out? I did my best!" Older kirishima tried to calm them down but was also smiling himself.

"What did you say bakugou!" Kids kept asking

bakugo whispered something.

"We didn't hear you?!"

"WELL i kissed him..." and than he noticed all of the surprised faces in the class "What else should have I Done?! He is dumb i Had no other options"

"Actually you had a lot of other options." Older kaminari said.

"Shut up or I'll kill you"

Their first date was going on hike to one of the mountains near by. They climbed all the way to the top and it was already night time by then so you could see a thousands of stars form up there.

_"I like mountain clibmjng" _thought youger bakugo

_"Stars?l _thought youger Kirishima

_"Wait That's kinda romantic-" _other kids thought but they were scared to comment

Youger bakugo and kirishima stood far away from each other... didn't make eye contact.. tried to seem as distant as possible. Let's see for how long will they be able to keep this up.

"Well this is fun. Is that it about couples" Sero said.

"Well..." older Deku said

"Yeah... mostly" he finished.

Kids didn't question him. They were still surprised, still teasing each other...

"Are there any more questions that you'd like to ask?" Older Ochako said

"Yeah about that hero license that you showed us earlier" Youger Bakugo pointed at his older self "What was the hero name?"

Bakugo remembered Best Jeanist'a word again "_Name is a wish"_

"Tch. Ground Zero." Older bakugo looked proud of himself.

"And that means..." youger kaminari asked.

"That's place exactly where nuclear bomb explodes... so where ever I go... it could explode... where ever I go... **I can win.**" Older bakugo said

"Wow..."kids said

"That's a cool-ass name I have to say" youger bakugo smirked.

"I know." Responded Older bakugo

"Wait so if Shinsou is here... and he fought with you guys.. does that mean he ended up in our class?" Kaminari asked

"Well not necessarily... and I actually think that it doesn't matter... class 3-A is full of future hero's but there will be more that that." Shinsou said

"Can't I have friends to fight with outside of my class?"

_friends._

Class 1-A remembered when shinsou said "I am not here to make friends"

_Yeah_, they knew it wasn't gonna happen

"And you can erase memories now?" Deku asked

"Well technically yes. My mind control got stronger over time, with practice of course, and now I can manipulate memories and what people believe in by saying _Forget this.. you are that.. _And similar things.. it can be useful but I don't like using this... people are meant to be as they are meant to be."

Shinsou responded

_That's pretty cool power to have _kids thought _and pretty scary power to have_

"Next question?" Shinsou changed the topic

"So you guys are third year.." Youger Deku started talking "Then... Who's the next big three?"


	5. 3 is a good number

"So you guys are third year..." youger Deku started talking "Then... Who's the next big three?"

•••

Deku remember everything that the' entire been through with the big three at the time.. Is there even next big three? And are they even in our class? Is he one of them? If he is what does that mean? If he isn't does that mean that he isn't strong enough? Can he still become number one hero?

"Well..." Older Uraraka starts talking cheerily

"Well..." everybody repeats.

Attention is on the older teens. The kids are really excited. And the older ones to. They were grinning and like waiting for some sign to tell them...

But then Aizawa sensei walks into the room

"All of you need to go to sleep, tomorrow we'll be having classes as usual. I don't want you skipping training. The fact that they're here doesn't change anything. It just shows how dangerous the situation is and I don't want you tired tomorrow" he said

"Eeehh" the students said with disappointment in their voices

"But aizawa sensei..." Older Deku smiles " we were about to tell them, about the next big three"

"Hmm" aizawa didn't want to admit that he is interested to hear about what they have to say

"Okay, you have 15 minutes" he said

"Okay listen up guys!" Older kaminari starts talking

"Right now, the big three is so strong, they are already considered real pro heroes... I mean we all are, but they already have the numbers on the top list of heroes!!"

"Wow" class 1-A was amazed

"They must be really talented" youger momo said

"You are right!" Older Kirishima spoke

"We can't wait anymore!! Tell us already!" Tsuyu said

"Okay... on 3 2 1 the big three is going to get up... you can close you eyes and wait till I say 1!" Older Uraraka suggested

"Sounds good" everyboy agreed

Kids closed their eyes, really nervous and really excited

Before the older teens start counting fthey first say in a narrative voice almost laughing:

"The big three of class 3-A with moves and actions so in sinc that the choice of students couldn't be better! Trained by the number one heroes and putting even pros to shame. Often are called naturally born geniuses, and have some of the most amazing quirks...here comes the big three!"

_huh sounds like they read it from a news article_ everybody thought

**3 ... 2... 1!**

Class 1-A opened their eyes to see Bakugou, Deku and Todoroki standing up

"Who is surprised? Nobody." Youger kaminari said while clapping for his friends

Everyone was clapping now so younger versions of the big three had to stand up too. Deku was blushing and started mumbling about something who knows what, but that's just Deku... bakugo smirked and said: At least you did _something _okay bastard" and high-fived him getting a response "Same to you _bastard"_ and they were both just kind of standing there. Smiling.

Todoroki I'm the other side just hand-shaked his older self. Yeah. He was proud of what he did.

Deku had million thoughts in his had from _mom would be so proud, _to _Mirio would be so proud _ to _All Might would be so proud... _and this overthinking? It was amazing. He did something great.

"Questions?" Older bakugo said. He knew they had at least some

"Yeah one here!" Youger Mina said "_with actions so in sinc that the choice of students choice of students couldn't be better " she_ quoted what they said earlier "I just wanna say... Bakugo, Midoriya and Todoroki are everything, except in sinc... I mean! You know what I mean!?"

"It is true that those three wouldn't ever work good as a team" aizawa sensei spoke too

Everyone agreed by nodding but the older kids were just standing there

"You know... they are after all Bakugo Deku and Todoroki... they argue and stuff... but when they gotta save someone... they just kind of put that aside.." Older Uraraka shrugged

"The truth is... we do go Okay as a team... you just gotta work with what you are given..right"Older Bakugo said jokingly

a short pause was there before someone else asked a question:

"_Trained by the number one heroes?" _Youger kirishima raised his hand "yeah number one heroe**S**? Like more of them? All night trained us...but who else?"

"Glad you asked!" Older Deku said "Endevour did! You know... in our next internship...I thinks its actually starting soon"

"WHAT" youger bakugou Deku and Todoroki said at the same time

"Yes... correct! It was...well... it was fun I guess?" Older Deku smiled

"Fun huh?" Youger Todoroki whispered to himself

"I have a question!" Youger bakugo said "Can we see you in a fight?" He smirked

"Well I suppose you can.. but fighting you guys would just be.. kind of pointless.. we were pretty weak back then" Older Deku said

"Weak?" Aizawa asked

"Well compared to what we are now... yes, very weak." Older Deku answered

"Hey talk in your own name!"youger bakugo said with a small exposition on his palm "I wanna see what you guys can do"

"Well why not watch them fight each other?" Aizawa said "That would be.. interesting" he said with a tired voice

"Well that would just be dangerous but I guess we have nothing to loose since we are in the past" Older Shinsou said

"Okay! Then we go to sleep now and watch u guys fight tomorrow"asked Mina all excited

"Sounds like a plan" everyone agreed

—-

Author's note: sorry that I haven't updated in a while... You know.. it's just: SCHOOL ,)

And sorry for a short chapter! A lot more coming soon


	6. Bright like a smile can be

_Author's note: this chapter will be... angsty. Really angsty. So prepare yourself.(I will try to write longer updates from now on!)_

After everyone agreed to go and sleep for now, they needed to figure out where the teens from future are going to sleep, Aizawa decided that it's best that each teen sleeps in a sleeping bag in the room of their youger self.

So they headed to dorms and left the common room. On their way All Might greeted them.

"Well hello! I heard from the staff about the current situation" he was looking at the older class with some kind of proud look of a satisfied person. A look you would see on a parents face when their child succeeds.

It was really, deeply different from the look that teens had when they saw him.

They were standing. Like frozen in time. Faces filled with silent panick. There was an uneasy feeling in the air.

Class 1-A started to nitice this, and, to tell the truth they got worried... who knows why.

A minute has passed like this, then another minute, and then a few very long seconds

Older Todoroki wishpered under his breath "Midoriya-"

"Deku-kun are you-" Older Uraraka said

They were now looking at they friend with a so much worry that I can't even desriebe

"Listen, please-" Older kirishima grabbed Older Bakugo's shoulder but he didn't finish the sentences

None of them did. Because whatever they wanted to say _calm down, stay calm, don't worry, don't freak out, _would sound unrational in this situation.

Why?

"No. I'm not doing this"

"Nah, this can't be happening"

Older Deku said still looking at All Might's skeleton like figure

"FU*K" Older bakugo said to himself

Everybody's eyes were watery... People of the present started to get worried too...

"What's gotten in to all of you" youger Uraraka asked carefully

They ignored her... it seemed like they ignored everyone actually

Deku shook his head once. He shook his head again.

Nothing changed.

All of them now looked like they are on the verge of tears. Holding them in just briefly.

"You're... from the future right?" All Might asked

Instead of an answer class 3-A gave him a bunch of shocked faces like they didn't expect him to speak.

"And things change in the future..."

"Y-yes.." Older Deku was able to answer with a weak shaky voice

"So let me guess" all might said with a very serious face. "Do I... **die** in the future"

Older bakugo clenched his fists. Older Deku was doing his best to stay strong. Other kids were already crying

"NO" youger Deku shouted at the top of his lungs

"NOBODY DIES. YOU PROMISED. YOU CANNOT LET THAT HAPPEN" he was screaming like a baby

His older self ignored him. He knew his way of thinking. He knew why he was shouting. But he just couldn't bring himself to respond.

"We won't talk about details. We won't say _yes _or _no. _But you are smart enough to guess." Older Shinsou said

Youger bakugo was looking in shock. And youger Deku... he snapped. He rushed to his older self. Grabbing his torn apart clothes and shaking him

"HOW DID YOU LET THIS HAPPEN? ARE YOU THAT DUMB? AM I THAT DUMB? YOU DO NOT EVEN DESERVE TO BE A HERO." He was crying while shouting at his older self. His mind was empty and he couldn't hear a sound.

"Stop that." Older Todoroki said to him.

Might be cause he knew how much his friend has already struggled with this. But we will never know. Because "_they won't talk about details"_

_"_Let's calm down." Aizawa said

Kids were looking at youger Deku, and although they knew how much All Might meant to him, they didn't know that he could snap like this

"Let's calm down" aizawa repeated

"Listen" All Might spoke again "All of you have grown up as you can see" he was talking to youger teens "And I am sure that it's nobody's fault really" he giggled a bit "after all humans aren't immortal" he scratched his head smiling

"How can you say that so calmly" both of the deku's spoke at the same time

"I am a retired pro hero after all! I can say anything calmly" All Might smiles at them

He put his arm on Older Deku's and older Blugo's shoulder

"I am sure you are making this in to a bigger of a deal then it actually is"he said to them "Don't put fault on yourselves

Deku wipes his eyes

"_How do you know whose fault it was?"_older deku whispered

"I- I refuse to believe in this" Youger deku said.

Yeah. Looks like their future isn't as bright as it seemed to be.. at this point, who knows?

"Well you dont have to... you will forget about this anyway and find out about it donedavno when it's the right time" older shinsou slike trying to calm bim down

"THE RIGHT TIME FOR THAT DOESNT EXIST." Youger Deku paused before continuing to speak"Time travel exists. Ok? We can change this! Yeah it will be alright!! We- we can still _do something about it" _he said while tearing up

He knew nothing could be changed

"I always say that you shod sleep before solving a problem!" All Might said cheerleading "Hey don't all of you go to sleep and we can discuss this... well.. later"

Everyone knew this wasn't easy for him too. Older Deku seemed to just silently stand there, and only god knows what was going on in his head.

All Might gave a smile

_Smiles can cover fear. Brave people smile._

"All Might really does always smile" both of the dekus thought and they smiled too.

It was a smile full of tears but an honest smile.

Everbody behind them smiled too

"We really should get some sleep" one of the teens suggested

"Yeah" everybody agreed

And so they went to their dorm rooms

"All Might-" aizawa started with a serious face when the teens left

"Let's not discuss this" All might cut him off with a bright smile. And so he left the room.

What would aizawa do anyway? Pity him? "Pfft. No." Aizawa thought to himself. _And.. he smiled too._


End file.
